A Very Ranger Christmas
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB The Rangers are celebrating Christmas, unaware of the lurking danger.
1. Christmas Morning

A VERY RANGER CHRISTMAS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

My version of "I'm Dreaming Of A White Ranger". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize. And I know Carol Danvers is the real name of Ms. Marvel from X-Men which belongs to DC Comics, but that was **completely** unintentional.

All over Angel Grove, kids were waking up in their beds and then racing to their living rooms where they met their parents and then eagerly tore into their presents. In his own house, Jason watched with some amusement as his younger cousin, Jeremy, unwrapped one of his gifts. The boy eagerly ripped the paper off of his gift and then he broke out into a happy grin.

"A Bo Staff! All right!" he celebrated. Then, "Hey Jase, would you teach me how to use this?"

"Later," he promised. "Open up some of your other gifts," he continued. Jeremy made a face but did as he was told.

"I remember someone else who got excited when he got a Bo Staff," Ryan Scott said, slinging an arm around Jason' shoulder.

"Oh, Dad," Jason stated with a roll of his eyes. Ryan laughed and clapped his son on the back of his shoulder.

"And as I recall, he started using it right away and broke a lamp," Tracey Scott added with a small laugh.

"Mom!" Jason exclaimed. _I don't believe this!_ he thought good-naturedly.

"**You** broke a lamp?" Jeremy queried, turning to Jason. _Jason's always so careful when it comes to martial arts. I can't see him being reckless_, he thought.

"I was eight," Jason responded.

"Yes, and I still fail to understand why you would give such a dangerous weapon to a young boy," one of his aunts, Carol Danvers, spoke up.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, let's not get into **that** again," Ryan sighed.

"I'm just saying-" Carol began.

"Let it go, Dear," her husband, Peter, interrupted. The woman huffed, but fell silent. Then, she was handed a present and proceeded to open it. Jason was also handed a gift and he opened it.

"Ooooh. Chuck Norris movie," he said appreciatively. _Awesome!_ he thought. At Rocky's house, the DeSantos family was also opening gifts, though there was a lot more noise. Hearing pounding feet, Rocky turned his head to see his thirteen-year old sister Rosa chasing after their ten-year old brother, Pedro.

"Oye! Ten Cuidado!" he shouted in warning. When they ignored him, Rocky blew out a breath and stood up. _Mom and dad don't need this_, he thought to himself. He went to go after them when his mother grabbed his wrist.

"Gracias, Ricardo. I've got it," Carmen told him.

"Are you sure? You and Dad have been working hard, and you should relax," Rocky answered. 

"Your mother's right, Rocky. We can handle it," his father, Miguel, agreed. Carmen then went off to intercept Rosa and Pedro.

"Miguel, why do you insist on calling him by his nickname? It doesn't even make sense," Miguel's brother, Hector, stated in Spanish.

"We call him "Rocky" because he's got such a hard head," Rocky's older brother, Alejandro, answered in Spanish seriously.

"Alex!" Rocky protested and everyone laughed. In the Kwan house, Kimberly and Trini were also opening gifts. Kimberly opened a box and gasped when she saw the pink blouse with green and white stripes and blue jeans that were adorned with .

"Oh, it was the outfit I was looking at last month!" she gasped. "Thank you so much you guys."

"It's not a problem, Kimberly," Ioki Kwan answered.

"Yes, we know that you usually spend Christmas with your mother, and we wanted you to know that we're here for you," May Ling added.

"Yeah, it has been kind of weird. I mean, it's the first Christmas I've ever spent without my mom," Kimberly said, looking down. Trini reached over and hugged her friend. Up on the moon, Zedd looked down on Angel Grove.

"So…everyone's all nice and merry, are they?" he asked. "Well, they won't be for long. Once my own toys are opened, all of the world will be mine and Rita's and there's not a thing the Rangers or anyone will be able to do to stop us," he continued. _Ah, yes. What a delightfully wicked gift for Rita_, he thought to himself. Rita would be so pleased that the world was finally theirs. And placing a spell on the parents so that they always thought the presents had been in their homes was a stroke of genius. He laughed sinisterly.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I don't know whether or not Vietnamese Americans would celebrate Christmas, and if you don't, I apologize if I offended anyone, which is not my intention. I just felt that the Kwans would've tried to make things as normal for Kimberly as possible during the holidays.


	2. Bad Presents

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Masked Rider belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize.

In the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon were running a routine scan on Angel Grove and the surrounding cities. So far, everything was peaceful. _Good. The Rangers deserve a day off_, he thought to himself. Then, the robot sighed.

"Alpha, are you all right?" Zordon queried.

"Yes, Zordon. I'm just missing the Rangers," Alpha responded.

"I know. The Command Center seems empty without them," Zordon agreed. Just then, the alarm blared.

"Oh, no! Not on Christmas!" Alpha exclaimed and pressed some buttons in order to pick up the disturbance. Then, he cocked his head in confusion.

"This is weird. This is really weird," he commented.

"What is the trouble, Alpha?" the wizard asked.

"The computers are picking up a massive wave of evil, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary," the robot replied.

"Keep searching Alpha, and widen the search parameters. The danger may lie outside of Angel Grove," the wizard stated. Instantly, Alpha programmed a set of coordinates into the computer. _There. Hopefully the computers will be able to pick up the disturbance. And maybe-hopefully-it's just some kind of glitch that we need to fix_, he thought. And he really did hope it was just a computer glitch. Sure, it'd be annoying, but at least the Rangers would be able to enjoy a day with their families. Meanwhile, at Katherine's house, her yellow Labrador puppy, Gabriel, woofed and lunged towards the girl, landing in her lap.

"Hey, boy," she greeted, hugging him. Her parents, Sheila and Mick, glanced at her and smiled.

"Kat darling, you might want to put Gabriel aside so you can finish opening your presents," Sheila suggested. Katherine did so and pulled out a present.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it feels weird not celebrating Christmas in summer," Katherine admitted.

"We know, honey, but we **are** in a place that celebrates the holiday in the winter, and it just makes more sense," Mick responded.

"You're right, it does," Katherine agreed. Gabriel walked around, yipping and sniffing at the presents. Suddenly, something hit his nose and his recoiled. That was an awful smell! But where was it coming from? He continued searching until he reached a present that was wrapped in bright silver paper. Then, he started to growl. Katherine looked up.

"What is it, Gabe? What's wrong?" she asked in concern. She stood up and walked towards her pet. Gabriel growled and barked, pawing at the present. "What is it, boy?" she questioned, kneeling next to him. _I don't recall seeing that present earlier_, she thought to herself. She frowned in concern as Gabriel began continued to growl and bark as he battered the present. Something rattled inside and Katherine looked at it through narrowed eyes. _There's something wrong. Gabe wouldn't be acting like this if everything was okay_, she realized.

"Gabriel, stop it!" Mick scolded, walking up to the dog. _What is wrong with this dog?_ he wondered to himself.

"Dad, I don't remember seeing this present earlier this morning," Katherine stated.

"Kat, we all bought so many presents that it's hard to keep track," her father responded, pulling Gabriel away from the present. The puppy whined and strained to get closer. With a noise of frustration, Mr. Hilliard scooped the puppy up and then put him on the other side of the room. "Stay," he ordered and Gabriel whimpered. Meanwhile, in the city of Leawood, Dex and his host family, the Stewarts, Hal, Barbara, Molly, and Albert more commonly referred to as "Albee", were also spending Christmas together. Dex watched in fascination as Albee excitedly tore into his gift. Then, he looked to Molly who, like the younger boy, was opening a present, though she appeared to be more subdued. _What a strange custom. We didn't do anything like this on Edenoi_, he thought to himself. However, according to the Stewarts, it was an important holiday on Earth. Ferbus, a small-person-like creature, gibbered and pulled one of the presents toward him.

"Ferbus! That's not yours!" Dex scolded, pulling him away from the gift. Ferbus whimpered.

"Present," he said pitifully, reaching out to it. Hal laughed.

"Don't worry, Ferbus. We didn't forget about you," he assured, handing Dex a gift.

"You do remember that he eats anything?" Dex queried.

"Don't worry, Dex. We took that into consideration," Barbara stated. Dex then handed the present to Ferbus who opened it eagerly. Seeing the box of doughnuts, Ferbus' eyes widened.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" he shouted jubilantly, and proceeded to open the box hurriedly.

"Eat slowly," Dex warned. Ferbus made a grumbling noise, but did as he was told and Molly giggled. As this was going on, various people all over Angel Grove, Stone Canyon, Leawood, and other cities were also opening their presents. Almost in unison, various people were drawn to a present that was wrapped in bright silver paper. They opened the present and then stared at the spin top that began whirling around in a furious fashion. Then, one-by-one, they headed out into the streets. From the moon, Zedd watched this in delight.

"GO! GO AND DESTROY!" he boomed. As one, those who had been infected went to do as they were told.


	3. Spread Danger

DISCLAIMER

Okay, I decided to add in a couple of my favorite Fox Kids shows. They both belong to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. Power Ranger Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Masked Rider belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize. For this, I'm envisioning Shannon Chandler as Jo.

From his ship, Dregon watched through narrowed eyes as the citizens of Leawood, mostly kids, ran through the streets amuck.

"What is going on? I didn't send out any monsters or do anything to these pitiful creatures," he stated.

"All through the streets, the children run, sensors tell of a present that made them think that to be bad would be awful fun," Gork replied. Dregon's eyes narrowed.

"Zedd," he snarled.

"Sire, we can use this to our advantage," Double Face stated.

"Yes. We can send an Insectivore or one our monsters," Nefaria added.

"This does seem to be an opportune time," Fact agreed. Dregon fumed, but nodded. Though he didn't like to admit it, his minions were right.

"Send out the Insectivores and the Spidertron," he ordered. His minions bowed and then went off to do what they were told. In the city of Charterville, in each of their homes, Drew, Jo, Roland, and Josh had finished opening their presents, except for one that was wrapped in bright silver paper. The kids stared suspiciously at the present, not recognizing it. Jo and Drew stared at the two silver boxes.

"Should we open them? I mean, I don't recognize 'em, and they weren't here earlier," Jo asked quietly.

"Maybe. I mean, Mom and Dad are acting like they've always been there, so maybe they snuck 'em in when we were distracted by Flabber," Drew answered in the same tone.

"I guess," Jo replied doubtfully.

"I'll open mine first so that if it's something dangerous, you can go and warn the others," Drew stated.

"Okay," Jo agreed. "Be careful." Drew carefully opened the present.

"It's a spin top." Jo peered into the box.

"It's ugly." Suddenly, it started spinning around furiously. Confused, the siblings stared at each other. Then, once again, they stared at the top. As they stared, they found themselves strangely drawn to the toy. Then, without warning, a sharp pain brought them out of their reverie. Both kids groaned in pain.

"Jo, Drew, are you all right?" their mother asked.

"Yeah. We, uh, just need some air," Drew responded. Then, the two hurried outside.

"What was that?" Jo wondered.

"I don't know, but I think we better go talk to Flabber," Drew replied. With that, they both got their bikes, hopped on them, and hurried towards Hill Hurst Mansion. When they got there, they found Roland and Josh already inside. Josh was on his knees with Roland and the Hill Hurst monsters Fangula, Wolfgang, Frankenbeans, and Mums, standing around looking at the boy in concern, though the monsters tried to hide it.

"What's wrong with him?" Drew wondered.

"Josh, are you all right?" Jo asked in concern, kneeling beside him.

"It's a flabtaster!" Flabber exclaimed.

"My head is pounding," Josh answered in a pain-filled voice.

"Flabber, what happened? Was it the Magnavores?" Drew queried.

"No, he said there was a strange gift at his house. Something wrapped up in a bright silver box. When he opened it up, he found a-" Flabber began to explain.

"Spin top?" Jo and Drew chorused.

"Yeah. I got one too. I was looking at it when it gave me a headache," Roland nodded.

"That happened to us too," Drew commented.

"So how come we're not in as much pain as Josh?" Jo wondered.

"It sounds like your Beetleborg Powers were protecting you," Flabber replied.

"What do you mean?" the kids questioned.

"Well, from what you're saying, it sounds like there was something in the spin top that was supposed to do something to you, but your powers kept you from being affected, resulting in your headaches," Flabber answered.

"But that doesn't explain why Josh is in so much pain," Jo stated.

"Your powers are active but he only has residual energy from the White Blaster Powers, which is why he's more affected than you," Flabber explained.

"So, who's this behind this? Nukus?" Drew asked angrily. _I'm gonna get these guys_, he thought. No one messed with a member of his team. Flabber shook his head.

"Flabtastic idea, but…no. This doesn't seem like his type of gig," he responded. Drew knelt next to the boy.

"Don't worry, Josh. We're gonna figure out who did this and send them packing," he promised. While this was going on, Nukus, Horribelle, and Les Fortunes walked around Charterville and watched in amazement.

"This is amazing! I love it!" Nukus cheered.

"Yes! Everyone is acting so horrible! I like it!" Horribelle celebrated. Les watched with a mixture of fascination of horror. _I can't believe this_, he thought to himself.

"I **do** wonder who did this though," Nukus stated.

"Who cares? I say we just enjoy it," Horribelle laughed. Meanwhile, in their base of command, the V.R. Troopers: Ryan, Kaitlin, and J.B. along with Ryan's dog Jeb had just filled their mentor, Professor Horatio Hart, on what had happened.

"I have run a diagnostic scan on the gifts you have mentioned and discovered that these spinning tops contain subliminal messages that are meant to take control over the entire population," Professor Hart replied.

"How did Grimlord do it?" Kaitlin wondered.

"And how come we aren't affected?" J.B. wondered.

"Hey, are you really going to look a gift horse in the mouth?" Jeb asked.

"Gotta agree with Jeb there," Ryan stated.

"My sensors tell me that Grimlord is **not** behind this attack," Professor Hart replied.

"Then, who is?" Ryan asked.

"The sensors indicate that these gifts you've told me about originated in Angel Grove," Professor Hart replied.

"So, what do we do?" Kaitlin wondered.

"I don't know," Professor Hart replied. Meanwhile, industrialist, Karl Ziktor was watching the events unfold.

"I don't believe this! Who has invaded my town?" he snarled. Then, he placed his hand on a triangle-shaped crystal. "Forces of Darkness, empower me! Take me back to me back to my virtual reality!" Within seconds, he was in his base of command.

"Hail Grimlord, Master and ruler of all reality!" his minions chorused dutifully.

"Silence!" he roared. "Who has taken over Crossworld City?" he demanded.

"We don't know, Sire but I have already sent Skugs to scout the area for any intruders," Doom Master responded.

"Good. I don't want anyone destroying this town but me." As he said this, electricity crackled from his hand and his eyes glowed a bright red.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know timelines may be off for the other two shows, but I don't care.


	4. Saving Christmas

DISCLAIMER

Okay, I decided to add in a couple of my favorite Fox Kids shows. They both belong to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. Power Ranger Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Masked Rider belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize. Reference to "A Friend In Need Parts 1-3".

From the moon, Zedd watched in relished delight at the chaos.

"YES! HOW WONDERFUL!" he exclaimed as Rita came, Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo in.

"What's all this shouting? Zedd, what have you done?" Rita wondered.

"Rita, My Sourpuss, come look at my Christmas present for you," Zedd stated, leading her to her Repulsa-scope. Rita looked through the telescope and her eyes widened in excitement. Such chaos all over Angel Grove and the neighboring cities. She loved it.

"Oh, Zeddy! You did this for **me**?" Rita asked.

"Yes, I hope you like it," Zedd answered.

"Like it? I love it!" Rita exclaimed. "Goldar! Scorpina! Atta-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ack!" The two warriors teleported from the moon to Angel Grove's downtown district and started attacking. In the Command Center, the alarm blared shrilly.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! We've got trouble!" Alpha exclaimed as the Viewing Globe flashed to different cities, showing the citizens attacking the towns and causing trouble. "And the computers have just determined that the source of the energy wave is from presents spread out in various cities," he continued.

"Contact the Rangers at once," Zordon instructed.

"Right away," Alpha said and then pressed a button on the consoles. "I hope they weren't affected. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"Alpha, do you and Zordon have any idea what's going on?" they heard Jason ask frantically.

"Report to the Command Center immediately," Zordon instructed. Almost instantly, particles of green and white, black, silver, gold, pink, purple, brown, red, blue, and yellow appeared in the building.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Katherine queried.

"Yeah, Jeremy just went crazy," Jason added.

"I fear that it is quite serious Rangers and that you may need help," Zordon stated.

"What! What are you talking about? What's going on?" the Rangers clamored.

"Behold the Viewing Globe," Zordon told them. Concerned, the Rangers turned to the globe and watched as in various cities, people ran amok destroying anything and everything they could get their hands on.

"How are Rita and Zedd doing this?" Zack wondered.

"We have uncovered the mass of evil energy as being contained in presents under your tree," Zordon replied.

"I **knew** there was something weird about it! Gabe was barking up a storm!" Katherine exclaimed.

"But wouldn't our parents have noticed an extra present?" Kimberly wondered.

"Not in **my** family," Rocky responded with a shake of his head.

"I believe Zedd or Rita may have placed a spell on your parents to make them unconcerned about the present," Zordon replied.

"Yeah, my parents didn't think it was all that weird and Dad even dragged Gabe away from the present," Katherine said.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! There's major trouble in Leawood, Crossworld City, Charterville, and Stone Canyon as well as here!" Alpha exclaimed.

"We have to help them," Katherine stated.

"There are teams of three in Crossworld City and Charterville and are already trying to take care of the problem, though I am sure that they could use a little extra help," Zordon responded. Just then, the Viewing Globe crackled.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"We're getting a transmission from Dex," Alpha replied.

"Who?" Jason, Kimberly, and Katherine asked.

"Dex. He's the Masked Rider and the son of Alpha's creator, King Lexion," Zack replied.

"We went to Edenoi when Alpha got concerned about Lexion," Rocky added.

"Oh, that was when we were sick, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded.

"Rangers, can you hear me?" Dex questioned.

"We read you, Dex. What's going on?" Zack questioned.

"There's trouble in Leawood, and I fear that I may be soon overwhelmed," Dex responded.

"Zack, go help Dex in Leawood," Jason ordered. "Rocky, Aisha, and Billy, you guys go to Stone Canyon. Kim, I want you go and help out the team in Charterville. Trini you go help out the team in Crossworld City. Tommy, Kat, Adam, and I will take care of things here," he continued.

"Right," everyone said.

"And I'll see what I can do to break Zedd's spell," Alpha told them as he turned to the consoles and typed something in.

"It's morphin' time!"

"Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Raptor!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" As soon as they were morphed, the Rangers teleported to the respective cities. The Masked Rider blew out a sigh of relief when he saw the Black Ranger.

"Zack, glad you could lend a hand," he said.

"Yeah, no problem," came the response. Then, they each knocked back an Insectivore and then tried to stop the kids from causing anymore damage. In Charterville, Josh was helping the Beetleborgs by stopping as many of the kids that he could.

"Hey, you little brat!" Nukus shouted jumping towards him, his weapon brandished. Josh let out a cry as he jumped back. Nukus' weapon powered up and-a blast knocked him back!

"Hey! Why don't you take on **me**?" a voice challenged. Josh looked in surprise to see the Pink Ranger.

"Whoa," he breathed.

"Go! Get out of here!" the Pink Ranger told him.

"What about these people? What's happened to them?" Josh wondered.

"We're still working on that," the Pink Ranger replied. "Now, go!" Josh did as he was told. _Man, what's going on here?_ he wondered as he ran down the street. Hearing the shattering of glass, Josh turned and followed the sound. To his surprise, Heather was smashing in windows with a crowbar.

"Heather, stop it!" he shouted, grabbing her arm.

"I won't stop until Lord Zedd commands me to," the girl responded, trying to hit him.

"No! Heather, snap out of it!" Josh exclaimed, grabbing the wrist with the crowbar and then forcing her to drop the tool. Heather lashed out with a hand. He grunted at the impact. _Man, I gotta stop her!_ he thought to himself. In Crossworld City, the VR Troopers were desperately fighting Doom Master, Skugs, and various people.

"Ryan, what do we do?" Kaitlin wondered.

"I don't know," Ryan replied.

"Man, this is crazy!" JB exclaimed, blocking an attack. Suddenly, a yell filled the air and they watched as someone in yellow spandex fought their way through the group of Skugs.

"Whoa!" the Troopers chorused.

"Hey, could you guys use a hand?" the Yellow Ranger questioned.

"Totally," JB responded.

"So, what's going on here?" Ryan wondered.

"Yeah, everyone went nuts," Kaitlin continued.

"Rita and Zedd used presents to hypnotize the populace into causing destruction," the Yellow Ranger answered. In Stone Canyon, the Gold Purple, and Blue Rangers were busily trying to keep residents from causing too much damage. In Angel Grove, the Red, Brown, Silver, and Green and White Rangers were also trying to keep their residents in check. In the Command Center, the computers beeped and spit out a piece of paper. Alpha took out the paper and looked at it.

"I don't believe it. This is so simple," the robot said.

"What is it, Alpha?" Zordon queried.

"In order to break the spell we have to destroy the gifts," Alpha answered.

"Program the computer to create multiple beams and fire them at the presents Rita and Zedd left under the trees," Zordon instructed.

"You got it," Alpha said and did as he was told. Seconds later, multiple rays of yellow light flew from the Command Center and into various homes. _Oh, I hope this works_, the robot wondered. As if sensing something, Zedd turned his x-ray vision onto the Earth. To his dismay, multiple beams of light were concentrated on the presents he had sent down.

"NO! ZORDON'S TRYING TO BREAK MY SPELL!" Zedd roared. He then stormed out of the throne room, fired up Serpenterra, and then sped off. He had to destroy those beams.

"Alpha, hurry. Lord Zedd has discovered the beams and is intent on destroying them," Zordon cautioned.

"Right," Alpha said. He pressed some buttons and the beams sped up. Zedd pressed a button and a large beam made its way to one of the beams aimed at the wrapped silver boxes. However, Zedd's attack came too late and the presents disappeared in a small burst. All over the cities, people stopped what they were doing.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"What am I doing out here?" One-by-one, people went back home. In Charterville, Heather went to strike Josh, but then-stopped.

"Josh?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"How-how'd I get here?" Heather wondered.

"Uh…" Josh's voice trailed off, not sure of how to answer. "Come on, let's get out of here," he finally managed to say. After making sure there was no more danger to the city, the Pink Ranger teleported out of Charterville. In Crossworld City, the VR Troopers and the Yellow Ranger made sure the citizens were unharmed and vanquished the Skugs before the Yellow Ranger teleported out. In Stone Canyon, the Blue, Gold, and Purple Ranger made sure that the citizens were unharmed before teleporting out. In Leawood, the Masked Rider and the Black Ranger fought off Insectivores as well as Nukus and Horribelle who presently disappeared.

"Thank you for your help," the Masked Rider said.

"Yeah, anytime," the Black Ranger replied and then teleported out. Back in Angel Grove, the Red, Brown, Silver, and the Green and White Rangers were busy fighting Goldar and Scorpina.

"Bring 'em together!" With that, the Dragon Dagger, Saba, the Bo Staff, the Drago Sword, and the Power Sword were put together and they fired at the two.

"We're out of here!" With that, they teleported back to the moon. Then, they turned and watched as various people walked around in confusion. Then, the Red Ranger spotted someone familiar.

"Jeremy!" he shouted. Hearing his name, the boy turned around. _Wow. The Red Ranger_, he thought to himself.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you Jeremy Scott?" the Red Ranger questioned.

"Yeah," Jeremy responded.

"Your cousin Jason found us. He was pretty worried about you," the Red Ranger responded.

"Oh, man. I gotta get home," Jeremy exclaimed and then rushed off. Then, the Rangers demorphed and teleported back home. Watching this, Zedd fumed and went to fire another shot from Serpenterra. However, the only thing he heard was a whirring sound. _Oh, terrific! I'm almost out of power!_ he seethed and then headed back to the moon.

"What a dumb present! It completely backfired!" Rita exclaimed. Meanwhile, the Rangers returned home.

"Jason, you totally missed it! I saw the Red Ranger!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Wow. Really?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," the boy answered. With that, he proceeded to tell him what happened. In the other Rangers homes, they walked in and started mingling with their relatives. In her home, Katherine knelt next to Gabriel who bounded towards her worriedly.

"Good boy, Gabe. You knew there was something wrong," she whispered, patting him on the head. Gabriel licked her face and Katherine hugged him.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I chose to use the first season Beetleborg Powers along with the second season bad guys because I liked the first season powers better than Metallix, so please no comments saying that I made a mistake in Beetleborg Powers.


End file.
